Following fast development of modern technology and the electronic industry, many kinds of consumer electronics, such as computer, mobile telephone, digital camera, personal digital assistant and etc., have entered into our daily life. Further, following popularization of network, people may use the internet to search for information on the World Wide Web. Through the internet, people can watch online favorite movies, TV shows, cartoons, music videos and much more. Through the internet, people can also play web games and online games, send e-mails, go online shopping, make a subscription or online payment, or transfer money.
Further, a computer has multiple functions, bringing convenience to the user. Further, a computer may be equipped with a keyboard and/or mouse for controlling a cursor on a display screen. When operating a computer mouse, a user may rest the wrist of the hand on the desk or a mouse pad and then move the computer mouse or click the button of the computer mouse with the fingers. However, when going to move the computer mouse over a big area, the user must lift the wrist from the desk or mouse pad. Excessive or improper use of a computer may cause pain in the wrist (the so-called carpal tunnel syndrome).
In order to eliminate this problem, wrist rests are created. A wrist rest is a device used to support the wrist while typing or when using a computer mouse. However, leaning the wrists on a wrist rest for long periods can put a lot of pressure on the undersides of the wrists. This may cause carpal tunnel syndrome to develop. Actually, a wrist rest does help align the user's hands and wrists while using the mouse. Further, an improperly used wrist rest may actually cause more repetitive stress injuries for those who mouse for extended periods of time.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an orthopedically engineered cursor control device that eliminates the aforesaid problems.